Jewel Precure!
by cureaikatsu
Summary: There are two enemies in one. There's only four precure left. The Jewel Kindom is in shambles. The Rainbow Kingdoms are starting to disappear. With the help of the magic of Jewels and Music, can they keep the Earth from such darkness of Dark Souls? Will people ever experience light again? Hold on, are they really precure? Please enjoy! Rated T just in case.


**Summary:**

**There are two enemies in one. There's only four precure left. The Jewel Kingdom is in shambles. The Rainbow Kingdoms are starting to disappear. With the help of the magic of Jewels and Music, can they keep the Earth from such darkness of Dark Souls? Will people ever experience light again? Hold on, are they _really_ precure? **

* * *

><p><strong>This is Cure Aikatsu. This is my first Precure fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! This is a mix of Precure and Aikatsu, with the idol stuff. And some songs might be from Aikatsu and Mermaid Melody and Precure. I hope you review. So, this is the first episode of Jewel Precure, after the Happiness Charge:<strong>

**I do not own Precure or Aikatsu**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Let's Precure! The new Precures<strong>

* * *

><p>Oozara Akari woke up, still blinking her eyes sleepily as she check her alarm clock.<p>

7:30.

"Oh, it's just 30 minutes away from school…" Akari muttered as she went under her covers again. She closed her eyes and was about to sleep again when she suddenly opened her eyes.

It takes 30 minutes to school…and about 15 minutes to get ready and out of the dorms…

It is 7:30.

The school starts at eight.

Akari shot up and looked at the clock.

The whole dorm campus heard the echo of Akari's morning scream of "I'M LATE!"

Akari scrambled to get out of bed while trying to put on her school clothes. This resulted in a half on top as she tripped over her slipper on one foot and the blanket with the other. "Oof!" Akari said as she laid there on the ground awkwardly with her legs up.

She went back up and ran across the room back and forth while trying to find her scrunchie, school outfit, and pretty much her morning toast that mysteriously (not so mysteriously actually) appeared on her nightstand. She also tripped over scattered plushies, her socks, a soccer ball, and a stuffed pink bear with angel wings. "Ow…" she said as she tripped for the twentieth time.

Somehow, she managed to put on her school clothes. She stood up, ignoring her messy hair in its usual side ponytail.

"I'm going to be late!"

She half tripped out of the door and ran down the corridor. One of the doors opened and a girl came out. "Ohayo, Akari-chan! Better move faster, you have 15-"

Akari zoomed past the girl as she screamed, "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

"minutes." The girl finished. She took off the earplugs as everyone did due to Akari. It was a problem before, but it was solved. After 50 nights of failure.

"Oh well, somehow, she always made it in time anyway…" the girl shrugged. "I'm so glad I have the day off today!"

**Class**

"Made it!" Akari sighed in relief as she collapsed into her seat. "With only five minutes to spare." A girl with short blonde hair with a braid on the side like a headband said. "Record."

"Record?" Akari shot up, with a dreadful look on her face. "You mean we're shooting a movie?!"

"No, not like that." The girl sweatdropped as she tried to calm Akari down. -_-'

Akari couldn't take it anymore and just faceplanted on the desk. The girl leaned a little closer. "Moshi mosh ~, anyone home~"

Akari shot up and the girl's quick reflexes dodged her in time. "Here!" she stood up, as if doing roll call. The girl just stared at her with a "What the heck?" look on her face while everyone else laughed. Akari, who just realized what had happened, sat back down, a little red. "What the…what was that?" the girl asked Akari.

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming…I guess…" Akari answered as she closed her eyes tight. .

"Daydreaming?" the girl sweatdropped. "Alrighty! Every-honey!" boomed a male voice as a man with brown wavy hair in a green outfit went in the classroom. "I have an announcement!"

"Announcement?" the girl turned to the teacher. "Oh no! We're really shooting a movie?!" Akari said, all terrified. The girl sweatdropped, then fanned her hands sideways. "No way…"

"We're having an audition! Yeah!" the teacher, known and Johnny-sensei said. Then he noticed Akari's shivering. "Akari-honey? What's wrong?"

"Eh?" Akari blinked, going back to reality. "Nothing! Nothing wrong!" she stood up abruptly. "Honto ni?" Johnny-sensei raised an eyebrow.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-really!"

Everyone stared at Akari. T T

Akari stiffened even more. "Really! I-I-I mean it!"

"You're stuttering." Whispered the girl. "Really! I'm fine!" Akari started to wave her hands in a blur. "So what's the audition about?"

"It's for…" Johnny-sensei did a dramatic pose. "Pon Pon Crepe yeah!"

"Pon pon Crepe?" Akari said. It was a famous crepe store in the city. "Wasn't it already been decided?"

"No no no!" Johnny-sensei said in his exaggerated English. "Didn't you hear? Pon Pon Crepe is doing a Health special! They're going to try to promote eating healthy food by starting with fruits. They specifically wanted the freshmen, to have a fresh start! Oh yeah!" he whooped.

Everyone started to talk about the audition. Akari was still standing. "Pon Pon Crepe is doing an audition on fruits? To promote healthy food?" she echoed. "Hinaki," she looked at the girl. "Are you going to audition?"

"Of course!" Hinaki winked. "It's perfect for us freshmen, and it's a stepping stone to being successful idols!"

Yes, Akari went to an Idol school as well as the regular classes. In the city, idols are very well known and the city is famous for the aikatsu idols.

"What about you?" Hinaki asked. "Watashi?" Akari said. "Hmm…maybe."

"Maybe? You better decide soon or later." Hinaki huffed.

**Soul Palace**

"hmph." Said a lady as she looked into a mirror. "There is too much love, and peace around here…what's with those happiness and such?"

"Well, Lady Night," said a woman with long hair as red as blood. "It's something called music and fun."

"I know that!" Lady Night snapped irritably. "What I want to know is how to gather enough dark souls to resurrect our dear old friend…"

The woman smirked as her red hair began to glow. "Perhaps I know a way…"

**Shadow Palace**

A lady narrowed her eyes as she looked into her big pot of darkness. "What's the matter?" said a woman with long hair as red as blood tied in a bun. "I trying to figure out a way to get enough shadow hearts to resurrect our comrade…"

"Lady Shadow," the woman smirked. "I have a proposition."

Her hair began to glow.

**Soul Palace**

"…I suppose he should be of use to us sometime soon…" muttered Lady Night. "But _him_? Aah, whatever, I have plenty of time."

"We shall start immediately."

**Shadow Palace**

"Not _him_. Whatever, he should be useful sometime soon…" Lady Shadow said disdainfully. "I'll wait. For now, I'm planning on which place to get to first. Let's see…"

Both Ladies decided on the same place_s_.

**Star Academy**

"Akari, Hinaki, how was Johnny-sensei's-" a girl with purple hair greeted the two, only to flinch at the sight before her. Akari was all puckered and Hinaki looked like she had too much strawberries.

"A-akari? H-hinaki? That you?" the girl said, stepping back. "What happened?"

"It was horrible! We had to eat a lot of fruit since of Pon Pon Crepe's new audition!" Hinaki said, waving her arms about. Akari nodded, still puckered. "I'll never eat oranges, lemons, oh, don't let me get started on the durian!"

"D-durian?" the girl remembered its distinct smell it emits. Hinaki sighed. "I had to eat several strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, black raspberries, blue raspberries, watermelon, Ugh! I don't want to see a berry ever in my life!"

"Watermelons aren't a ber-"

"Sumire-chan!" Akari and Hinaki said, clasping their hands together, crying those straight tears that remind of the girl of waterfalls. "You gotta help us!"

Sumire blinked, still kinda weird out. "H-help you? How?"

"We don't know!"

Sumire had an "Oh, really?" look and sweatdropped. "Okay…do you want to have a co-"

"No more coconuts!" Hinaki blurted out, then noticed something. "I was about to say cookie…" Sumire said cautiously. "Cookie?" Akari said, still watering from the sourness. "I guess that could help…it is sweet…"

Hinaki folded her arms and thought for a bit. "The café!" she said suddenly. "The café? Why all of the sud-" Akari was about to finish but was instantly pulled by Hinaki with Sumire tagging along."DEEEEEEEENNNNN!" Akari's voice echoed. She forgotten how strong Hinaki was.

Including her giant hammer she gotten from a whack a mole contest.

**Café**

"How'd we get here?" Akari said as she suddenly found herself seated with Hinaki across from her and Sumire on Akari's right, tea in front of them. Akari looked around frantically, trying to figure out how the scene changed from cafeteria to outdoors.

Hinaki.

Akari watched as Hinaki took a sip of her milk tea. "Mmm-ahh!" Hinaki said. "That hits the spot!"

"Anyways, why did you want to go to the café so suddenly?" Sumire asked as she set down her cup.

Akari and Sumire watched as their best friend dug around with a backpack she was carrying. "Ta da!" Hinaki said as she presented the others a poster. Akari and Sumire leaned a little to get a closer look. "One day contest at the Happy Happy Café…" Akari read. "Eat 500 plates of cake and win a trip to…wait, hold on! 500 plates?!"

"Th-that's Hinaki for you…" Sumire said as she scanned the poster. "Desho! Ne, you wanna enter too?" Hinaki said excitedly. "Uh…I had a big breakfast." Akari said, still feeling queasy with 500 plates.

"Wouldn't you get fat?" Sumire said. Hinaki shrugged. "Don't worry! I'm always fit either way! Remember I told you about me-"

"Eating 650 pounds of leftover candy in your neighborhood one Halloween when you were six." Sumire finished. "6-650!?" Akari said. She met Hinaki and Sumire not long ago, when Hinaki and Sumire were best friends during that time.

Sumire nodded. "She brushed her teeth regularly, and didn't even have cavities."

Akari twitched an eye. "6-650…"

Hinaki set a plate of cake in front of Sumire and Akari. "You guys get these, I'm outta here and gonna conquer those cakes!" Hinaki said, eye flaring with excitement.

"Good-" Akari started. Hinaki already left a trail of dust behind. Akari and Sumire coughed until the dust cleared. "luck…"

**Timeskip**

"Hinaki sure is taking her time…" Sumire said as she finished her carrot cake. Akari took a sip of tea. "Well…five hundred plates _is_ a lot…"

Sumire continued looking at the direction where Hinaki first left in a hurry of excitement.

Akari put down her cup of tea and looked at her half eaten chocolate cake. "Hm?" Akari noticed something.

"Hey, Sumire-chan, did Happy Happy Café put hard candy on chocolate cake?"

Sumire looked away from where she was staring at. "Chocolate cake? No, they did it on vanilla one time, but it was a nuisance, so they decided to stop doing that after three weeks." Sumire said. "But they do have free hard candy at the counter where the cashier is."

"Eh…" Akari said. "What's wrong? Why ask me such things?" Sumire blinked. "Well…" Akari looked down at her cake, Sumire followed suit. "I don't remember seeing a pink hard candy on my plate." Akari said. Sure enough, a sparkling red hard candy, almost crystal clear, was sitting on top of the chocolate cake. It glimmered in the sunlight.

"Maybe it got there accidentally somehow." Sumire said. "Probably sugar, judging from the fact that it's clearish."

Akari held the candy up with her thumb and pointer finger. "I wonder if it's any good." She popped it in her mouth. Sumire watched Akari.

Akari was neutral at first, but then she made a face, as if she'd been stung, and then roughly swallow it. Sumire blinked. "What happened? It didn't look like you even bit it!"

"That's because I didn't! It's as hard as a rock! I think it expired or something. It didn't even have a taste to it!" Akari said. "That's weird…" Sumire said, dark vertical lines going down her head before she turned to her plate. Then she widened her eyes in surprise. "I don't remember having candy on _my_ plate either." Sumire said, dark vertical lines under her eye. "Eh?" Akari leaned over to see Sumire's plate.

There was the same hard candy Akari had, but in a blue-ish color. They stared at it for a while, before Sumire asked Akari sheepishly, "Do you want it?"

"No way!" Akari said, making the x sign with her arms.

Sumire gingerly held the candy and popped it in her mouth. She tried biting it but was met with hardness. Sumire made a puckered face and swallowed it as if in pain. "I never knew expired candy was that horrible…" Sumire croaked. "What's strange is that we didn't notice it until just now." Akari said. "You have a point there," Sumire said, massaging her sore throat. "I hope it wasn't poisonous."

"What's poisonous?" a voice said. Sumire and Akari turned around. "Hinaki!" Akari said in surprise. "The one and only!" Hinaki made a heart with her hands and winked. "Anyway," Hinaki said, dropping the pose. "What's poisonous?"

"Well, we didn't notice before, but somehow there was hard candy on our plates. It was really hard and unchewable. Plus, it didn't have any taste." Akari explained. Hinaki blinked. "I don't remember seeing hard candy when I ordered it." She said, scratching her head. "Oh no!" Akari said, putting her hands to her cheeks with a dark sensation around her. "You don't think we're poisoned, do you?!"

"No, I thought it." Hinaki said. "But, you know, thinking back, I think on my 205th plate of cherry cake, there was an orange-y like crystal hard candy. I ate it. I didn't chew it, just swallowed it whole, but there wasn't any taste as well…"

"It happened to you too?!" Akari said. "I'm a little surprised you actually remember which plate and cake." Sumire said, shifting her seat a little.

"Oh, it was easy." Hinaki said, grinning. "Each plate was a different cake!"

"That still doesn't explain it…"

Hinaki in her backpack again. "Anyway, I won the contest, so they'll be sending the tickets to my home sometime soon…" she explained. "Hmm?" she said. "That's strange…since when did I have an extra Idol Phone?"

Sumire and Akari looked over Hinaki's shoulder to see. Beside the original phone Hinaki had when she first started as an idol, it was an essential part, there was another phone. "Isn't that the Idol Phone Look?" Akari said. "You mean the newest version?" Sumire said. "Yeah, but it looks…I mean it looks the same, but something's off."

"You mean the fact that it's precure themed?" Hinaki said. "It is?" Sumire tried to get a closer look. "You're right. There's that little squirrel and the lamb."

"You mean Nuts and Candy." Hinaki corrected. "So it's a precure themed smartphone?" Akari said, blinking. "…" Hinaki looked at a particular app that was covered in chains with a heart shaped lock. It was almost as if the app was blocked.

"Today, must be my lucky day!" Hinaki squealed. "I forgot, you are a huge fan of precure." Akari said. "If only you knew…" Sumire sweatdropped. "Hm?" Akari said.

Sumire looked at Hinaki who looked away. Akari stared at Hinaki.

Something almost clicked, if it weren't for a blast and a scream. Akari, Hinaki, and Sumire looked at the direction where the blast came from. "RUN! IT'S A MONSTER!"

Akari stiffened. "M-monster?!"

"Let's check it out!" Hinaki was about to run just as Akari hold her by the cuff while Sumire took a roll of string that was originally supposed to be for those fishing lines. "What?" Hinaki asked as Sumire sneakily tied the string on Akari. "But…should we run? That's what a normal person will do." Akari said. Hinaki stopped, then grin. "Of course!" Hinaki went behind Akari and whispered in her ear as Sumire held the end of the string. "There's a caterpillar behind you." Hinaki whispered.

Akari stiffened, dark vertical lines going down her head as Hinaki held on the string. "C-c-cater…" Akari stuttered.

As quick as a flash, Akari ran almost as fast as Hinaki before, with Hinaki and Sumire trailing behind as a trail of dust appeared. "EEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!"

"You're really mean, you know that?" Sumire told Hinaki. Hinaki just grinned and made a peace sign with one hand.

"AAAHHH!" Akari continued screaming until she headplanted on a tree. Hinaki and Sumire let go and rolled the string back. "Owie…" Akari said as she put her hands on her nose.

"We're here~" Hinaki sing sang. "Eh? Where's here…" Akari trailed off when she saw a huge monster that looked like a mouse with a huge white X mark on its forehead and red eyes. Akari, Hinaki, and Sumire stared at the huge mouse with a frozen expression as the mouse twitched its nuzzle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

A boy appeared out of thin air above the mouse as the girls kept screaming, hugging each other and crying. "Jeez…just because I'm young and a newbie, doesn't mean I have to go to a precure-less place. And this place stinks of music and happiness!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The boy twitched with a tick mark. "STOP SCREAMING YOU DUMBELLS!"

The girls stopped and looked at the boy. "O-oldie…" Hinaki said automatically. The boy's tick mark got larger. "Just because my hair is white, doesn't mean I'm old you hag!"

Hinaki twitched with a tick mark. "A hag?! A HAG?! Who're you calling a hag you freak!"

"Look who's doing name callings!" the boy shouted.

"H-hinaki…" Sumire said, sweatdropping. "I think the bigger problem right now is-"

"How did he float like that?!" Akari said in a surprising tone, which Sumire anime fell. She went up quick like a flash and shouted at Akari, "WHO CARES ABOUT THAT WHEN WE HAVE AN OVERSIZED RODENT RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" o

Akari leaned back from Sumire's strong yelling. "Uh…me?"

Sumire just collapse while sweatdropping.

"Okay!" Hinaki pointed at the boy in the air. "Who are you and what is this thing?"

"Obviously it's an oversize mouse with a white X on top." Akari said, taking a step back. Sumire sighed.

Hinaki raised an eyebrow, still looking at the boy. "Well? Answer! And while you're at it, mind telling me what you mean by precure-less."

"Yep, leave it to her to perk up on the word Precure." Sumire said. "Hoi?" Akari said, a question mark next to her.

"Hmph." The boy put his hands on his hips. "My name's Yoru. This is a Nega-Soul. I took the soul from a mouse and this is what I got with Dark Fusion."

"Dark…" Hinaki said.

"Fusion?" Akari finished. "That's right." Yoru said. "That's one Dark Soul for our boss."

"Boss. You mean that there's more of you?" Hinaki said. "Duh." Yoru said. T T

Hinaki blinked. "And Precure?"

Yoru was about to open his mouth to speak, but then realize what's going to happen. "IDIOT! I'm not going to let you talk me into telling you everything about Shadow Palace!" Yoru then widen his eyes and then covered his mouth. "Shoot!"

"Shadow Palace?" Akari said, shivering. "It's kinda your fault for talking. We're just asking here." Hinaki said with a "you're dumb" face with Sumire closing her eyes and nodding in agreement. "Who ask you?!" Yoru said, agitated. "By the way!" Hinaki cupped her mouth to make the sound louder. "You still look old!"

"WHY YOU!"

"Well? Precure?" Hinaki said impatiently. "We're trying to defeat the precure, so what-HEY! YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

"You did, not us." Sumire said.

"Defeat the precure?" Akari said. "Which one?" Hinaki said, frowning. Yoru ticked off his fingers. "Let's see…we have the Max Heart, the Freshies, the HeartyCatchy, the Gogo people, the Suite, Happy go lucky, the Splashy Starlights, the Smiley Fairies, and Dokidoki."

"The what?" Akari said. "I don't normally keep track on Precure, but I don't think I recognize most of them." Sumire said. "Okay, the Max Heart, the Fresh, Heartcatch, Precure 5, Suite, HappinessCharge, Splash Star, Smile, and Dokidoki." Hinaki translated, putting a hand on her chin.

Akari blinked. "You understand him?"

"She _is_ the expert." Sumire commented. "Yeah, that's right. All of them." Yoru said to Hinaki. "Also known as Precure All Stars, but…wait. Defeat _all_ of them?" Hinaki said, looking up at Yoru. "Hmph! It's gonna be easy! We're fighting them right now while I'm stuck doing the boring work."

"But…it's going to be hard to defeat all 38 of them." Hinaki said. "That much!?" Akari said, widening her eyes.

"So? We're fighting them right now." Yoru said. "Geh! YOU DID IT AGAIN! YOU SNEAK!"

"You did it, not us." The girls said in unison. T T

"Hinaki." Sumire whispered in Hinaki's ear. "You do realize that this guy _isn't_ human and is an enemy of precure? We should run."

"You're right, he is the enemy." Hinaki said to Sumire before turning to Yoru. She pointed at him. "Hm?" Yoru said. "I challenge you!" Hinaki declared.

"Eh?!" Sumire and Akari said, widening their eyes even wider.

"You? A mere human?" Yoru snorted.

Hinaki twitched an eye. "You look down on me huh…" she said darkly.

Akari noticed that her pocket is glowing, as well as Sumire. They both took out a glowing phone that looks similar to Hinaki's but is pink and blue instead of purple.

"S-Sumire…" Akari said. Sumire just stared at the phone like there was something bad on it. "Don't tell me…" she glanced at Hinaki. She already had her Precure phone out.

Hinaki slide her fingers on the phone's screen. The screen glowed yellow. "Watashi no Katsudo!" Hinaki said. "Vivid Mode!" She said as she made a circular motion on the screen with her finger. The screen had a check mark on it. Hinaki put the phone in front of her arm's length. "Precure, Start!"

"EH?!" Sumire and Akari said.

The background was all yellow-y and shiny. Hinaki's hair and clothes glowed yellow orange. Her top appeared with a small popping sound and a top that's yellow with a large bow in the middle. A lime green vest and puffy sleeves appeared. Then a lime green and yellow skirt seemed to just flow out down to the knee. With a sparkle, a small star was dangling from a small chain on the right corner. Her boots then appeared as white, up to her ankles with lime green cuffs. Then her hair flew up before going back down a bit longer with two strands of hair to be in bunny ears on the back. It was tied with a yellow jewel that appeared out of light. Hinaki closed her eyes and put her hands over her mouth as yellow ribbons of light covered her hands until they melted away into fingerless gloves with lime green cuffs. She opened her eyes which turned from lime green to pink and then opened her arms out and then did a back flip and landed on a shimmery ground.

"Happy go Lucky colors combine! Let's Precure! Vividly Happy!" Hinaki clapped her hand before doing complicated gymnastics. "Cure Doki!" she made a pose with her legs slightly crossed and made a heart with her hands on a side of her head.

"Cure…Doki?" Akari and Sumire echoed. "Yes! There _is_ a precure here!" Yoru whooped. "I am…" Cure Doki looked at herself before her eyes started to twinkle. "a precue?!"

Sumire and Akari looked at each other before looking down on their precure phones.

"Too bad there's only one…" Yoru said sadly. Cure Doki twitched with a tick mark. "Looking down on one precure huh?"

"Well, you are a newly transformed one…" Sumire said. "What's going on!? Precure!? Hinaki is a precure?!" Akari said, freaking out.

"Here I go!" Sumire said, lifting the precure phone. "Eh?!" Akari said, her eyes popping.

Sumire slide her fingers on the phone's screen. The screen glowed dark blue. "Watashi no Katsudo!" Sumire said. "Loli Mode!" She made a circular motion on the screen with her finger. The screen had a check mark on it. Sumire put the phone in front of her arm's length. "Precure, Start!"

"EH?!" Akari said, freaking out even more.

The background was all dark blue-ish and shiny. Sumire's hair and clothes glowed blue. Her top appeared with a small popping sound and a top that's blue with a large bow in the middle. A lavender vest and puffy sleeves appeared. Then a blue and lavender skirt seemed to just flow out down to the thigh. With a sparkle, a small purple diamond was dangling from a small chain on the right corner. Her boots then appeared as white, up to her knees with dark blue cuffs. Then her hair flew up before going back down longer, to the waist. Some strands of hair on her right side became a small pigtail that looks like delicate flourishes. It was tied with a dark blue jewel that appeared out of light. Sumire clasped her hands as if praying with her eyes closed while a shiny dark blue ribbon wrapped around her hands until they became light blue gloves up to the elbows with dark blue cuffs. She then opened her eyes which turned from purple to blue and courtesy before spin and landed on solid blue ground.

"Like a swan flying gently through time, shall we dance?" she says as she put put her middle and pointer fingers together and lift her hands above her. "Let's precure! Loli-ing growing!" her hands separate as they make a big circle and Sumire did a ballet leap through the shimmering circle her hands left behind. She twirled and made a pose with both of her hands is on her heart with her feet slightly apart. "Cure Illusion!"

"Cure Illusion!?" Akari said.

"More?" Yoru raised an eyebrow. "What's going on!?" Akari said, scratching her head with both of her hands. Cure Illusion looked at her hands. "I transformed?"

"Hey, freaking out a lot girl!" Yoru called out to Akari. "Who, me?" Akari pointed to herself. "Yes you. Are you going to transform too?"

"What?! I don't even know how!" Akari said, hands in front of her. "Just copy us!" Cure Doki told Akari.

Akari reluctantly looked at her Precure Phone. She took a deep breath.

Akari slide her fingers on the phone's screen. The screen glowed red. "Watashi no Katsudo!" Akari said. "Dreamy Mode!" She made a circular motion on the screen with her finger. The screen had a check mark on it. Akari put the phone in front of her arm's length. "Precure, Start!"

The background was all dark red and pink and shiny. Akari's hair and clothes glowed pink. Her top appeared with a small popping sound and a top that's pink with a large bow in the middle. A red vest and puffy sleeves appeared. Then a red and pink skirt seemed to just flow out down to the thigh. With a sparkle, a small red heart was dangling from a small chain on the right corner. Her boots then appeared as white, halfway up to her knees with red cuffs. Then her hair flew up before going back down longer, to the elbows. Her hair changed from brownish to pink. The top layer of her hair divided into two and is tied up in an _odango y coletas_. Two red jewels that appeared out of light formed on the buns. Akari closed her hands and closed her eyes with her arms folded as if she is containing her excitement. A shimmering pink ribbon wrap around her hands until it formed into white wrist gloves with a red cuffs. She then opened her eyes and jump in excitement and made a heart with her hands before jumping down to a red shimmering ground.

"Dreams of the Future! Let's be friends!" Akari said while winking and making a heart shape with her hands. She then jumped back and then did two peace signs with her hands. "Let's precure! Dreamily dreamin'!" Akari then turned 360 degrees and jumped. She landed with one leg levitated, making her legs like the number four. She put on hand on her hip and the other on her head in an 'okay' sign and winked. "Cure Paradise!"

Akari stopped posing to think of what just happened. "Cure Paradise?!"

**Ding a ling it's that little break thingy they had in animes!**

…

**We're back~!**

"We're…precure?!" Cure Paradise said, freaking out. "Yahoo!" Cure Doki cheered. "…it's an interesting statement." Cure Illusion said. "Yes!" Yoru said.

"Why are you happy?" Cure Paradise asked. "Doesn't that mean trouble?"

"Nah, I want to have some fun too!" Yoru said. "I see…" Cure Paradise sweatdropped.

"Now, Nega-Soul! Take 'em down!"

"EH?!"

The Nega-Soul Mouse roared. Paradise stiffened, scared. "That does not sound like a mouse." Doki said, taking a step back. "…how are we supposed to fight?" Illusion asked sheepishly.

There was a pause. "I did not think of that!" Doki said laughing while the others anime fell.

The Nega-Soul noticed them and started to stomp of them.

"Geh…" Doki said as the shadow of the feet went over the precure.

"RUN!" Doki said as she dragged Paradise who's waving like a flag with Illusion running behind Paradise. They jumped everytime the Nega-Soul's feet missed by mere inches but caused a mini earthquake.

"Hey! Don't just run away you scardey mouse! Fight like a real precure!" Yoru pouted.

"Oh sure, we'll do that when we figure out what a real precure is!" Illusion screamed as they continued being chased by the Nega-Soul.

"Obviously a real precure is…" Yoru said, then stopped and think. "A real precure is…hmm…" Yoru closed his eyes in deep thinking.

"Desho! You don't even know what a real precure is!" Paradise said.

"I do too! A real precure is the precure!" Yoru said, red in embarrassment.

"Yeah, sure. That's going to help huh?" Doki said, still dragging Paradise.

"What should we do?!" Paradise said. "Yosh!" Doki swung Paradise ("EH?!") and Illusion tried to skid to a halt but ended up still running. Doki turned to the Nega-Soul, who was close. Suddenly, Doki had a huge giant hammer she won in the whack a mole contest and did a baseball style hit the Nega-Soul on the X. "NEGA!" the mouse screeched, rubbing its X.

"Aha! Weak point!" Doki said and prepared to do another hit but then tripped.

"Oof!"

"Doki!" Illusion said. Paradise still got dizzy after headbutting a tree.

Doki got up and came face to face to the Nega-Soul who muzzle was only inches away. Doki's pink eyes widen.

And then it was back to the running with Paradise just being dragged around with Illusion following while the Nega-Soul chased them. "Tch." Yoru said. "This is boring."

"This is life threatening!" Illusion yelled.

"Less talking, more running!" Doki said as she continued running.

**In other places**

"I don't believe this…we…got defeated…" said a girl with short orange hair. "And we have your pre-precure powers!" said a small girl gleefully.

"What's this?" said a woman with hair as red as blood as she examined a cat upside down. "Nya! Put me down!" shouted the cat. "Hummy!" said all bruised up girl with dark hair.

The man stayed silent as he watched the girls struggling to get up. "Our powers…are gone…" said a girl with pink hair. "Impossible." Said a girl with dark blue hair.

The enemy disappeared, leaving six girls in pain.

A woman with dark hair looked at the girls with dark distant eyes. "You deserved this." She whispered at the four girls. A ladybug fairy stood somewhere farther away, worrying.

"You don't seriously think you can defeat us, could you?" said one girl. "Might as well give up on your dream of becoming a great dance trio." Said another older one.

"Bad endings in stories are really fun! You should grow up sometime." Said a 9 year old girl as she watched the girls getting beaten up. "If you did that, maybe you wouldn't be stuck in a fairytale of illusions."

"Selfishness is really charming once you get to know them." Said a former member of the Jikochu. "You just don't understand."

"Have I ever mention that you remind me of Black and White? Too bad, even with your silly accomplishment s of restoring the fountains, it's all in vain..."

* * *

><p><strong>First Episode is finished! Please tell me if you like it. Thank you! For watchingreading!**

**Akari: Hold on! What's with the ending part?!**

**Sumire: Akari, we should go...**

**Hinaki: There's a caterpillar behind you.**

**Akari: EEEEAAHHHHHH!**


End file.
